


Done Running

by owlways_and_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever
Summary: Dean has something he just has to get off his chest
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 4





	Done Running

_ There is never a time or place for true love.  _

_ It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, _

_ in a single flashing, throbbing moment. _

Dean stood in front of the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which was now painted a bright honeysuckle yellow, imagining the scene that might be unfolding on the other side. Were Harry and Ginny the picture of domesticity, or were things in their house a little more wild? He desperately wanted to know. 

Thunder cracked overhead and the rain continued to pour down, a typical grey London evening. Dean was so nervous that he couldn’t even find it in himself to care that he was getting soaked, his nice scarlet sweater plastered to his skin.  He needed to do this, he needed to get this out. One way or another, he’d have an answer tonight.

“You’ll never know if you don’t even try,” he reminded himself, trying to bolster his courage.

Reaching out with a trembling hand, Dean knocked on the door of number twelve. He felt like his heart paused while he was waiting for someone to answer, somehow frozen in time until he could begin his confession. After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and Ginny appeared on the stoop, looking as beautiful as ever.

“Dean!” she exclaimed, surprised by his unplanned visit. “Hi! Do you want to come in?”

“No, I - “

“Hey, you forgot to grab money,” Harry called out, appearing behind her in the entryway. His eyes focused on Dean and he shifted to an expression of surprise and wariness. “Oh, hey Dean, sorry, thought you were the delivery man. What’s up?”

“I need to tell you something,” Dean started his passionate plea, his eyes fixing on Ginny. It was easier to look at her, he knew she was open minded and not judgmental. He was less sure about Harry - he was a good bloke, but Dean always got the sense that he was a bit of a traditionalist, and he couldn’t even begin to fathom what might be going through his mind at the words he was about to say. “I’m madly in love with you, and I want to be with you. I  _ need _ to be with you. I feel like I’m incomplete, like I’m walking around with only half my heart, and I don’t want to do it anymore. I wanna cook dinner for you every night and breakfast every morning. I wanna be your biggest quidditch fan and cheer you on louder than anyone. I wanna be by your side and tell Rita Skeeter to shove off every time she tries to write some stupid lying article. I wanna draw sketches of you so you can see how beautiful you are in my eyes. I wanna make you smile whenever you’re sad.”

“No one manages to make me smile like you do,” Ginny admitted, already grinning from ear to ear.

Harry hadn’t moved beside her, stiff as a statue. He felt jealousy pounding in his veins, but in truth, he wasn’t sure whether it was because another guy was confessing to having feelings for his girlfriend or because he wished that Dean were saying those words to him. He kicked himself mentally. He loved Ginny, he was happy with Ginny.

Dean could see Harry’s confusion, and realized he hadn’t been clear enough. Taking a deep breath, he tore his eyes away from Ginny, fixing his gaze on Harry. His eyes were such a beautiful deep green, and as he looked into them, Dean felt propelled to keep talking.

“I don’t just mean her, Harry,” he said, being as clear as he could. “I mean you too. I love both of you, and I want you both.”

“Both of us?” Harry stammered, trying to process the information. “But… but you can’t.”

“Says who?” Ginny challenged. “You can love more than one person. Harry, you know that something’s been missing from our relationship. That some _ one _ has been missing.”

Harry wet his lips, trying to think through his feelings and work them out. If he was being honest, it had always felt like there was something missing. He loved Ginny and they worked well together, but things just hadn’t been what he imagined them to be. He had still been filled with a longing that he hadn’t been able to place. But now Dean stood in front of them, sopping wet from the pouring rain and pouring his heart out, and Harry felt like he could finally name that longing.

“It all depends on you,” Ginny encouraged, trying to prompt Harry to make a decision. 

Harry stepped forward slowly, out of the dry doorway and into the patter of the rain. He knew what he wanted. Dean stood still, nervously waiting to see what Harry would say or do, but he most definitely hadn’t dared to hope for what happened next. 

Harry leaned in, reaching up to cup Dean’s cheek. He took a second to take in the softness of his skin, how different it felt from anything else and the tingling excitement it sent coursing through him. Then he tugged Dean down until their lips met, and it instantly felt like everything clicked into place. They just fit, and in that moment, Harry knew that Dean was always meant to be a part of their relationship, an essential piece that they’d been missing for far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> IPC #590 | [weather] rain  
> 365 #70 | Depend  
> Gryff Auction | Day 16, Auction 4 | [triad] Dean/Harry/Ginny
> 
> Autumn Seasonal  
> Days of the Year | 24th November - Evolution Day | Write about a relationship evolving into something new  
> Chemistry Week | 94. Plutonium | Passionate  
> United Nations Day | 62. France | [genre] romance  
> Princess Day | 33. Princess Luna | Write a story set in the evening  
> Colors | 15. Scarlet  
> Flowers | 15. Monkshood | [dialogue] “You’ll never know if you don’t even try.”  
> Locations | 1. 12 Grimmauld Place
> 
> September Writing Club  
> Record Collection | 24K Magic | 4. That’s What I Like | Write about someone going after what they want in life  
> Showtime | 12. Almost There | [dialogue] “It all depends on you.”  
> Liza’s Loves | 23. [dialogue] “I wanna make you smile whenever you’re sad.”  
> Scamander’s Case | 2. [character] Harry Potter  
> Forecast Says | 19th: Rain | [plot point] asking someone out
> 
> Monthlies & Fortnightlies  
> Pick a Wick | 24. Rose | [genre] romance  
> Breakfast | 31. Apples | [pairing] Harry/?  
> Skyscraper | 3. [quote] Sarah Dessen quote   
> Founder Says | Helga Says: Something Fluffy | 2. “No one manages to make me smile like you do.”  
> Shades of Oz | 1. Dorothy Gale | [character] Harry Potter  
> Heartbreak Weather | 13. San Francisco | [scenario] Character A is standing in the rain, declaring their love for Character B


End file.
